


I'll be the light to guide you

by gucciftadidass



Series: H+L canon compliants [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Airplanes, Airports, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Established Relationship, Fluff, Harry Styles Loves Louis Tomlinson, Husbands, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lairport, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Please be nice, SO MUCH FLUFF, So Married, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, english is my third language, harry tomlinson, larry - Freeform, or should i say, sorry for the mistakes, they love eachother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 04:45:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9641288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gucciftadidass/pseuds/gucciftadidass
Summary: Louis and Harry are waiting for their plane. Fluff.





	

 

"But are you _sure_ you packed my green Adidas sweatshirt?" Louis asked Harry for the third time since they arrived at the airport. When he looked in his bag, he didn't saw it and it was his favourite.

  
"Yes, Lou I am sure. Like I was five minutes ago when you last asked" Harry answered giggling.

  
"But it wasn't in my bag when I looked for it."

  
"That's because I put it in mine" his husband said. "Yesterday I told you I'm gonna steal it for the week..."

  
Louis tried to remember. "That must've happened when I was balls deep inside you, babe. You little shit." he tickled Harry. That sweatshirt was his favourite, yeah, but it was Harry's favourite too because Louis wore it all the time and it smelled like him.

  
"C'mon babe, you know why I need it" he buried his head in his boy's neck.

  
It was six a.m. and they were waiting for their plane to go back to London to the little twins' birthday. It wasn't too hot or too cold outside, it was perfect. _Expect_. They only had a few hours together before they had to go separate ways. Louis was going to promote Just Hold On with Steve and Harry's going to shop presents for Doris and Ernie. They already know what he's going to buy, Louis doesn't feel left out.

  
They were standing outside, cuddling and whispering sweet words to each other. Harry was a little sad that Lou had to leave him so early, but he was used to this by now. They had to hide their relationship, God forbid if someone saw them at the same party! He knew that his hubby was just as sad about the situation as him, so it made him feel a tiny bit better.

  
His 23rd birthday was amazing. He spent the day with Louis, _of course_ it was. Lou woke him with 23 kisses (sap) then made sweet _sweet_ love to him. He made him breakfast wich was really good. It was not pancakes, thank God. Lou was actually a good cook, he just knew a few receipts and was lazy. AF. He was used to Harry spoiling him with goods. But yesterday he did everything for his little baby. Not so little anymore (Louis still cries over the fact that his teeny tiny little adorable baby boy is 23 already). They went out for a date. They had to be really careful since obvious reasons, but it was so worth it. Later they went to an early dinner at their favourite restaurant in Los Angeles. Louis gave Harry a ring (Harry wasn't surprised at all but he loved rings, especially rings from Lou and he was always excited for new ones, even if he had like a hundred.), he said it was special because he bought it from an old lady who claimed that it symbolised lovers who were waiting for something for a really long time and they were finally going to receive it. Louis thought it was _so_  them, he had to buy it. It was really simple and beautiful. Harry fell in love with it immediately. He then had to attend at a party (not his) because he promised to his friends. Later, when only those were there who Louis and Harry trusted one hundred percent, Lou came too. It was a calm night. They drank and chatted with their friends. When they got home, Louis said he'd give Harry 23 orgasms. When he laughed at it he got 23 spank instead wich- yeah it was _good_.

  
"Baby" Harry was really clingy, but when he was sleepy it was ten time worse.

  
"Hmm?" Lou caressed his cheeks and smiled at him (It was his _husband_  smile)

  
"I love you so much" Harry giggled. "And I'm gonna miss you so bad"

  
"Love, it's just a few days. Then we're going to spend the whole weekend together." he said softly and changed their position. He hugged Harry's side thus he could kiss him anytime. "Love you too" he whispered back.

  
They were told that the plane was ready a few minutes later. They walked to their seats on the plane holding each other's hands. They were happy, they really were. Yes, they were going separate ways when they'll land in London, but they got to spend Harry's birthday together. They knew it was his last birthday that they had to hide. 2017 will be their year and if everything goes as planned - soon they will be free.

Soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what it is, I'm so sorry.  
> But it's still my first fanfic in English and I'm really proud of myself even if it has three billion mistakes. So... please leave nice comments and kudos.
> 
> You can find me on [tumblr](https://gucciftadidass.tumblr.com/) if you want to talk or anything, really xx


End file.
